save me!
by itzcoolcullen
Summary: when edward left bella in new moon. the volturi attacked her. she now works in the volturi and is treated very badly. will edward be able to save her? or bella will never forgive edward? will edward remember bella? plzz give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own twilight or any characters of twilight_**

* * *

Bpov

I was sitting in a corner of my room. My room is a prison for me. There I heard a knock on the door. "Bella! Come fast!" Aro called. I jumped up and ran outside. "What happened?" I asked him. She turned to me and said, "He's thirsty" I took a step back. He smiled "he needs your blood" he said. "But…I…..." before I respond Alec grabbed me threw me on the chair. He locked my arms and legs. "Wait!" I shouted. "Please don't do this to me," I said but no one listened to me. Then a very thirsty looking vampire entered the room. His eyes dark. His mouth open. My breath caught in my throat. "John" aro said. "Go bite her". "Nooooooooooo" I shouted. He leaned close and I closed my eyes.

I felt very sleepy. I got up and found myself in my room. I raised my hand to trace the scar on my throat and then I cried. I cried a lot. I got up. I was very hungry. They did not even give me food for god knws how many days. I got up and banged on the door. A guard stands beside my room to keep a track on me. Well even, he is a vampire. "I need food," I shouted. "Well even I need" he replied. I jerked of the door, went, and sat on a corner of the room. I cried again and tried my best to sleep. At least I succeeded in that.

I got up to a bright light shining from my window. The door of my room was open. I got up and went outside. Everyone was busy. Walking from here to there. Then suddenly someone caught my shoulder. I jumped and turned around and found aro standing. "Ah bella" he said "good morning" I looked down. "Isn't it so much fun here" he said. I shuddered "fun for you" I replied. He looked angrily at me. His eyes dark. Very dark. I took a step back. "Well, well, well why u are scared of me" he said. "Because you are a vampire. A bad vampire. Who kill people for nothing. I hate you" I could fell tears forming in my eyes. He sighed and raised his hand to rest on my cheek. I shoved it off. "Don't you see bella" he said. "Your blood" he took a deep breath. "Is very tasty" he said and leaned forward. I tried my best to run. However, I failed. He caught me and pressed his teeth once more on my throat.

.TOO SLEEPY. Why do we feel sleepy when a vampire bites? I thought. I tried to get up but I failed. I got up at last. I sat on the bed. Then suddenly aro came. "BELLA!" he shouted. "I have a bad news" he said "THE CULLENS ARE COMING!"

* * *

**_plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review_**


	2. the night

I do not own twilight

WHAT! The Cullen's are coming. "Say it's a lie. C'mon say it's a lie," I begged to aro. "No" he replied. "But don't worry I have a plan" he said. I just don't want edward. He left me without even thinking for once. He never thought how my life would be without him. That day when he left me in the forests, I ran after him but he was gone. It took many months for me to compose myself but till now I never succeed. I just wish sincerely that aro's plan work. However, he never told me his plan. Suddenly aro appeared from nowhere. "Bella come with me" he said I nodded once and followed him. He took me through couple of rooms. Then he stopped in front of a beautiful girl who had dirty blond hair reaching until her waist. Just tell me one reason that why I should not be jealous of her.

"Hello anna" aro greeted her. "Hello aro" she responded back. "She is bella" aro said. She looked at me. "Oh so u want me to change her right?" she asked. Change, what she means. "Yes" aro replied and left the room. We stood there in silence. "My name is anna and I can change people," she said. "Sorry I didn't understand," I said. "Bella I can change u that means I can change your face and make it like rhino's" she said. I gulped. She laughed. "Don't worry I 'm gone change you into some beautiful girl" she assured me. I smiled. Wow, it has been years since I have smiled.

Now do not get confused when I said years. When you work here in the volturi as a human, your age never grows. So here, I am bella still 18. I sighed. Anna looked at me. "Shall we start?" she asked. "Will it pain?" I asked. She laughed. "No it's gone be over in a blink of an eye," she said. "Kay" I said. She came toward me and I closed my eyes

"I can't believe it," I said. I was standing in front of the mirror. "Is this me?" I asked her. She converted me into a very beautiful girl. She had- I mean I had white blond hair flowing until my waist. I had light blue eyes, which were so pretty. I was less pale than my original color. I was looking like princess. "Yes it's you" anna said. "I have to go to aro," I said. "But wait" she stopped me. "I converted you into a girl named beth. She is a vampire who used to stay in volturi. You must be careful because as soon as real beth steps on the voulturi, you will be converted back to bella," she said. "I'll be careful" I assured her and ran to aro.

Aro looked at me and smiled "u look great" he said. "Thanks" I replied smiling. "Now john is thirsty," he said. My smiled faded. Next thing I was on my bed. Sleepy as usual. Suddenly Alec came in the room. "Come out bella" he said. I got up and went outside. At that time, I realized it was night. He took me to a big hall. It was lighted with millions of light. The place was packed with many vampires and two- three humans. He led me to the floor and left me there. I looked around to find aro. He called me. I went to him. "Wear this," he said handing me a beautiful blue color gown embedded with many pearls.

I nodded once and left to my room.

I came out wearing the gown. My hair was tied up. I looked quite beautiful. Suddenly aro spoke up in the mike. "Ladies and gentlemen. We welcome our guests of the evening. The CULLENS!"

Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review


	3. i am sad

**_hope you all like it. plz review. i am almost begging ppl._**

* * *

One by one they emerged form the darkness. Carlisle came first. Then Esme. Alice, jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and … Edward. My heart just melted when I looked at him. "Carlisle" aro greeted him. "Aro" he said and then they both hugged each other. I looked at Edward. His eyes were dark. Very dark. "Beth" suddenly Carlisle called me. I looked at him and then at aro. He looked at me and then said, "She came today" "I can't believe you came at last," Carlisle said. I smiled at him and then I looked at Edward. He was staring at me with confused expression. DID HE GOT TO KNW!

I looked at him and then I looked down. "Beth, your college frnd right?" Edward said. "Yes, she is Beth. She left the volturi but now she came back" Carlisle said him. He nodded his head and looked at me with curious eyes. "What's your power"?" he asked me. Uh-oh. "Um… well… my power….um…" what should I say? "She can convert herself into anyone" aro said. "Oh" Edward said raising his eyes. "So she can convert herself into bella," Alice asked. I looked at her. The whole family stared at her and Edward was furious. He hates me.

"Um…well yeah, I can" I said. "But who is bella" I asked. Let's play. I looked at Edward hoping for him to answer. "She was our…frnd," he said. I stared at him. Completely dumbfounded. "Oh" I said angrily. He looked at me curious again. I looked away. "Beth" Alec called me. "John's here," he said. I sighed and went back of him.

Sleepy again. I am sitting in my room. I sighed and went out. Luckily, the door was open. I went outside. I walked for sometime when I came near a door. On the door was written, "THE CULLENS" I sighed. I was about to move when the door opened and Alice came out. I looked at her. "Wanna come inside" she said. "Um…no actually I have to go" I said. She made a pout. "No you are coming" she said and dragged me inside. Everyone was present except for Carlisle and esme. "Hello beth" jasper greeted me. "Hello jasper" I said. He stared at me confused. "How do you know my name?" he said. "Um… aro said," I said. "Oh" he mouthed. Rosalie gave me a small smile whereas Edward and Emmett were quite. I became sad when I looked at them

Alice might have noticed it. "EDWARD AND EMMETT" she shouted. I backed away. Edward and Emmett looked at Alice and then at me. "Oh hi beth" Emmett said. I just stared at him. "Hello" Edward said. I was too scared to say anything. Edward sensed my uncomfortable ness. He got up from his chair and came to me. "I am sorry." He said and took my hand. As soon as he touched my hand, he jerked it away. He looked at me with frustration. I backed from him. I got up. "I need to…um….go" I said and ran away.

I stood near the door of my room and gasped. I need to catch my breath. That was close. However, why did Edward jerk his hand? I ran to anna. She was in her room changing some person. "Anna!" I shouted. She looked at me and the person whom she was changing was now half changed. "Bella! Look what you have done," she shouted back at me. The man was half human and half hippopotamus. "Gee I am sorry," I said. "Will you excuse him for a second I need to talk to you" I said. "Fine" she said. "I am gone change you soon" she said to the man who was groaning and glaring at me. I gave him an apologetic smile. We hurried out of the door "wht happen bella" she asked me. "When Edward touches my hand, he jerked it away. Why?" she sighed. "Because you are a human bella and I changed you into a vampire means onto a vampire body so that's why vampire wont knw whether you are a human or a vampire. That is why when they touch. They get an electric shock. You got it?" she asked. "Yes. Now I must be careful" I said. I was about to go when anna stopped me. "Listen bells but if some one hugs you or does something which is full of emotions then you will convert back to bella" she said. "Fine" I said and ran to my room.

* * *

**_Reviwwwwwwwwwwwww_**


	4. she got to knw

**I do not own twilight**

* * *

I got up to the bright light shining from the window. I sighed and got up to my cupboard. I wore the first thing my hands touched. A grey top with blue jeans. I yanked them on and went outside. Recently, they started to keep my door open. At lest they are trying their best. I walked by the Cullen's door. I did not even bother to look at the door; I just kept walking until I reach aro's room. I knocked twice; I wonder why they have rooms when they do not sleep. I waited for 5 seconds I think when the door opened.

"Aro" I said. He looked at me confusingly. It is not something I do in the morning. He just stared at me. "I want to talk to u abt Cullens," I said. In one second, his face became straight. He closed the door. "Yes wht happened?" he asked. "Um... nothing actually but anna said tht its good if I am far frm them" I said. He listened carefully and then he said. "Ok I think it's time fro you to shift with anna" he said. I smiled at the thought but then suddenly it struck me. "But anna is a vampire right. If she losses her control even once then I'll be dead," I said. He smiled at tht thought. "Then I can't help you" he said

I got all my things in anna's room. Three tops and three jeans. I sat on the bed and imagined my life as a vampire. It would be great. Then suddenly anna appeared of nowhere. "How do you appear of thin air?" I asked her. She smiled "it's not my problem if you are not at all observant" as soon as she said them, I remembered when Edward told the same but little different. "I am sry if I said anything wrong," she said. I looked at her. "nooo u didn't say anything wrong." I assured her but she did not look convinced. "Really. I am fine," I said again. She looked at me and then smiled.

"So how abt a slumber party?" she asked me. I looked at her. Why is she saying all those things that make me remind of the Cullens? I sighed. "Well… actually I am not I _" "did someone say slumber party" suddenly Alice's voice interrupted me. I looked at her. "Yeah" anna replied. "Wanna join us," she asked. Alice looked at Edward who was standing beside her. He nod his head once. Alice smiled hugely and looked at us. "Why not?" she said. I smiled.

"Wow anna you look wonderful," Alice said to me. "Umm… thnks" I said blushing. Suddenly Alice got alert. "Vampires don't blush right" she asked me. Uh-oh. I looked at anna for help. She nod at me and turned toward Alice. "Did she forget to say tht she can change her face color?" anna said. I stared at her. Completely dumbfounded. She winked at me. "She can change the color of her face. She can change it to red or purple you see," she said. Alice thought for a moment and said "oh nice" I gave her a small smile. "So" anna said. "Let start the party"

I am sleepy but I cant sleep because I am acting like a vampire. I looked at them who were chatting constantly. They were speaking so quickly tht you cannot understand a single word. At times, Alice looked quite sad but when she finds me staring at her, she composes her self and smiles at me. I looked at the clock. It said 11:30, uh-oh I cant control my sleep. I looked at Alice before I drooled in sleep.

I rolled over my bed for some more sleep but something was clouding me. I got up and found Alice staring at me with sad eyes then with happy eyes and then with frustration. I sat on my bed. "ummm….alice why are you-"before I finish the sentence, she interrupted me. "I knew you were something else. You were not a vampire. You...you…. are my BELLA!"

* * *

**THNKS FOR YOUR REVIEW**


	5. hunting trip!

**i do not own twilight or any characters of it**

* * *

"Um…alice have you lost your senses!" I asked her but she launched on me and took me in a tight hug. "Alice" I try to get out but she was a vampire right. Suddenly I felt like something was drowning of me. Like water is running frm my body. At last, Alice left me but when she looked at me, she gasped. "What alice?" I asked her. I looked at my feet and suddenly I saw my hair color. It turned back to brown. I ran towards the window to see my hair in the sunlight. It showed red. I ran to the mirror and gasped. I changed back to BELLA!

"Alice you wont say to anyone right?" I asked her. She just looked at me and then hugged me again. At tht time, anna entered the room. She looked at us and said. "Oh my". "Don't worry" I assured her. "She knws everything" I said. "You won't say anyone right?" I asked her the same question. She thought for a moment and said. "But bella-"I cut her. "No one" I said. She sighed. "Fine" she said. I smiled at her. "So" I turned to anna. "Change me back," I said.

Again, I became the beautiful beth. I looked at Alice. "How do I look?" I asked her. "Um...," she looked at me frm top to bottom. "U look fine," she said. I sighed. "Listen who I am? I am beth. No bella okay" I said her. "Fine" she said. Suddenly the door opened and jasper came in. "can I take alice for hunt?" he asked me. "Sure why not" I said. Alice hopped out of the door but jasper stayed there. He looked at me and said, "Wanna come?" "No" I said. "Actually you all go why should I come in middle" I said. He stared at me. "No but jasper stayed there. He looked at me and said, "Wanna come?" "No" I said. "Actually you all go why should I come in middle" I said. He stared at me. "No you are coming and tht's final" he said and dragged me outside.

I tried my best to free my self but I always failed. We stopped near the forest. I knew this place very well. Aro got me here every time he went to hunt. We walked for sometime when we found others. Alice looked at me nervously. She knew tht if the vampires lose control they can kill me. I sighed. I did not care. Edward looked at me with a confused expression and then he looked at jasper angrily. I put my head down. Because of me now jasper's gone get a lecture. I looked up and saw Edward giving me an apologetic smile. Looks like he sensed it. I assured him tht I didn't felt bad. He still looked too sorry for wht he has done. I sighed and sat under a tree. Suddenly Edward appeared from behind the trees. I got scared.

"Sorry" he said. "It's ok," I said. He sat beside me. "You're not coming to hunt," he asked. "No" I said. "Actually I am not thirsty," I said. She nod his head. Then I remembered something. "You know there is a beautiful lake near by. Wanna come," I asked him. He looked at me and smiled. "Sure why not" he said. I got up and gave him my hand. He caught it but jerked it back. I sighed and took his hand. He got up. I lead him into the forest. Just some miles away. "Should we run," he asked. I cringed. "I prefer to walk," I said. "OH" he mouthed and then we reached the lake.

It is in the middle of a beautiful meadow but not as beautiful as ours. I sighed when I thought abt tht. He gasped. "Wow" he said. "U like it" I asked him. "Yeah" he said. "It's very…beautiful," he said. I smiled. "You found it," he asked. I nod my head. "I came here for hunting when I found this," I said. "Oh" he said. I looked at him. He was staring at the lake. Let's ask him abt bella- I mean abt me. "Edward I –""beth, Edward where are u" alice voice called. "I think we should go," he said. I just nod my head and again we began our journey to my family who does not knw me actually.

* * *

**plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz _review_**

**_frm _**

**_edward cutie pie_**

* * *


	6. they got to knw!

"bell- I mean beth" Alice called me. "Agghhhh Alice!" She gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry". I sighed, turned, and guess wht I found. Emmett staring at me! "Wht happened" I asked him. He just stared at me. "Emmett" I asked. "Bella" he said and pounced on me. We both fell on the ground. "Oh my gosh Emmett. Get up its paining" I said. "Oh sry" he said and got up. However, as soon as I got up he took me in a bear hug. "No Emmett put me down!" I shouted. "Nope" he said and hugged me more tightly. "Emme- oh no" I felt tht drowning sensation again. "Alice!" I called. "Wht oh my gosh" she said. "EMMETT" she yelled and ran to us. "Leave her. U will choke her to death," she said. "Who cares of death Alice look at me" I said. She gasped. "Oh no, Emmett" she hit him on the head. He dropped me and I ran.

However, Emmett is Emmett. He ran after me. He caught my leg and we fell on the sofa "aghhhhhh. Get of me" I tried to push Emmett away but he was quite strong. He sat up on me. "Emmett" Alice shouted and she sat on Emmett's head. "I will die!" I cried. "What's happening here" jasper's voice came. We all looked at him. He looked at me first then at Alice and at last Emmett. Then he gasped. "Bella!" he said and picked me up into a tight hug. Oh great now even he knws. Anything this bad could happen now. "Oh my BELLA!" I turned around and found esme, Carlisle and Rosalie standing with their mouth hanging open. Oh great. My life is just RUINED. "Heeee. Hello" I said. "Um…. I am beth" I said "and I can change myself right" I said. "Liar" Emmett shouted. "Vampires don't change when people hug. U are still a human." I sighed. "Fine I give up. I am bella" I said. Everyone gasped except for Alice. She was smiling. "U knew" jasper asked Alice. She nodded her head and smiled.

Half an hr later when I hugged everybody, I started crying. Jasper took me in a hug. "Don't cry" he said stroking my hair. I dug my head inside his chest. "Promise me" I said. "Wht" he asked. "U won't say to edward." He looked at esme and Carlisle. They nodded their head. "I promise" he said. I smiled and then cried. I must have fallen asleep because next morning I found myself on my bed. I sighed and got up. I turned to look at the time. "Beth?" Edward called. Uh-oh. I did not change myself. I went inside the blankets. "Ummm... yeah?" I asked him. "Wht happened. Why r u inside the… covers." He said. "Umm… I m shy" I said. Oh great bella. Wht a stupid excuse. "Oh" he said. "Fine" he said and went away. Well he looked somewhat hurt. I sighed and went back to sleep.

"Alice will you stop it now!" I am in the Cullens room fro past 1 hr. Alice wanted to play bella Barbie and I didn't wanted to say no. so here I am, stuck. "C'mon bella u look pretty. I mean beth" she said and giggled. I am gone kill her one day. "How abt we all go for a walk" I suggested others except for Edward who went to hunt. "Sure bella." Emmett said. I smiled and got up from the seat. "Hey!" Alice said. I just giggled and sat beside esme. "I missed u a lot" I said her. "I missed u too" she said. Tears started to form and I cried. Esme pulled me into a hug. I cried for sometime and then we went for a walk. "So u have been here since we left u" jasper asked. "Yeah" I said. "Did they hurt u" he asked. I froze. I did not want to answer tht. I looked around and found an ice-cream shop. "Hey. Can we eat ice-cream" I asked. "Sure u can eat." Jasper said and then we all went to the shop.

I took a double chocolate fudge ice cream. I looked at Alice. She looked in a deep thought. "Wht happened alice" I asked her. She looked at me. "Bella. Aro is gone tell Edward tht u are BELLA!" she said.


	7. edward goin to knw!

"Noooooooo" I shouted and got up from my chair. I ran outside. I could hear Alice and others calling me but I just cannot stop. "Taxi" I called out. A taxi stopped by. "Yes maam where to" he asked. "Volterra" I said and sat inside. "Drive little fast please" I said. The man gave me a dirty look. Then he drove the car. I sighed and thought Edwards reaction when he will hear this. Will he be angry or sad? Or….

"_**What" Edward said. "Yes beth is bella" aro said. "So" he asked. "So it doesn't matter to you" aro asked. "No I don't care whether she is dead or alive," he said. "So that means I can keep bella in the volturi," he asked. "Sure why not" Edward said and then they both laughed.**_

"Excuse me maam" the drive called me. I shook my head to come back to present. "Yes" I said. "Here we are," he said. "Oh" I said and got down. After paying him the money, I ran. I ran inside with full speed. People made disgusting faces but I did not care. It is same like when I went to save Edward just the difference is that time I ran to save him to tell him that I am alive. However, this time I am running so that he does not know that I am bella strange right.

I reached the door. _Bang_ I opened the door and ran. Everyone looked at me as if I have lost my senses. "Excuse Me," I asked a man who can be a vampire ugghhh who cares. "Where is aro." I asked. He licked his lips. Okay he is a vampire. "He is in the private room," he said. "Thanks" I said and ran before he eats me. Private room is beside the Cullens room. And the Cullens room is right opposite to mine. I ran to the Cullens room. I yanked open the door and found nobody. Uh-oh Edward went! Then I ran to the private. The door was closed. I threw myself on the door and _bash_ I opened it.

Edward and aro were standing there facing each other. There expressions were like. "Have she lost her senses" or "she is gone crazy". "Umm sorry for interrupting but I want to talk to aro. Right now" I said looking at him. "Sure why not" Edward said and gave aro a look. He just simply walked out of the room. I walked back of him "now what" he said angrily. "What do you mean by now what. What were you about to say to Edward?" I asked. "Nothing" oh really. "Listen if u say him that –" I stopped Edward was looking at us with a confused expression. I smiled at aro. "Isn't today a nice day," I said. He raised his eyebrows. "What" he asked "nothing" I said. "You go inside Edward might be waiting for you" I said and pushed him inside the door.

Right now I am sitting in my room with Alice on my right and Rosalie on my left. "WHAT!" Alice asked. "Umm sorry alice but he didn't have to know right," I said smiling. "This was so dangerous bella" rose said. "I know and I am very sorry," I said. I looked at Alice and gave her an apologetic smile. She sighed. "Fine" she said. I gave her a big smile and very gently, she gave me back one. "Tomorrow is the vampaga night right?" Alice asked. "Vamp what," I asked. "Vampaga" rose said. "It is the night where vampires sing and play instruments," she explained. "Vampires sing!" I said and laughed. "Very good" Alice said. I stopped laughing and looked at them. Alice was smirking. "Alice u don't have a plan or something right," I asked. She smiled more widely. "You just wait and watch"

Plzzzzzzzzzzzz review


	8. oh no! no no!

"Alice are you done," I practically shouted. She had been… Decorating me since 1 hr and I am losing my patience. "Almost done," Alice said. She made me wear a blue color gown that flows down and is extremely beautiful. She made my hair in curls. Well I have to admit that I looked good. Nevertheless, I could have looked better if I was I. "there you are. Done," she said. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. "Are you both done" jasper asked as soon as he opened the door. I turned around to look at him. He looked at me from down to the top. "Hmm my sis looks beautiful!" he said and I blushed. "Gee thanks you look handsome too," I said. "Thank you and alice you too look beautiful," he said. "Well thanks pretty boy," Alice said and I giggled. "So I am going to see Emmett. See you later." He said. "Bye" Alice and I said in unison. "So what are we waiting for lets go," Alice said.

"Just tell me one reason Alice that why are you grinning" I asked her. She smiles like that when she has an evil plan. I raised my one eyebrow. "Alice" I asked. "You are thinking something that you must not think" I asked her. She looked at me with her eyes down. "No bella no" she said and walked fast dragging me along with her. "Hey" she said to Edward. He smiled at Alice and then at me. My heart just melted. I smiled back after gaining my senses. "Oh Emmett" Alice said and ran to him leaving us alone.

I looked at him and he looked at me. "So" he said. I looked at him. "Yes" I said. "You were with Carlisle when you were converted into a vampire," he asked. "Umm no" I said. He raised his eyebrows. "But Carlisle said you were together." He said. Uh-oh. "I forgot ok," I said. He looked at me with confused expression. "Lady Vampires and gentle vampires" Demetri yelled in the mike. He does not know our plan. Uh-oh. "We welcome our guest for tonight," he yelled. "Please welcome BETH," he yelled. Nooooooo I screamed a silent screamed and then shut my mouth lastly. Edward looked at me and then looked at the real beth. She was smiling at everybody. "I…I need… to go" I said and turned around to leave. "No you are not" Edward said and caught my elbow. "Edward please" I said. "No" he replied and caught me tightly. She smiled again and took a step inside. I closed my eyes.

After 5 seconds or so, I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking at me with a horrific expression. I looked down and my hair came in front. At that time, I noticed that my hair color became brown. Oh no. I am converted back to MYSELF! My eyes widened. I looked up and saw Edward with wide eyes. "Bella" he said. I looked at him. "Catch him!' aro shouted. We both looked at him. Then Edward looked at him ad said. "Run" "no" I said. He looked at me with confused expression again, "bella run bella please listen to me," Edward said grabbing my hand. "Edward nooo" I said but he yanked me on his back and took running. Everything was flying around me when suddenly Edward might have tripped over something because he fell down with a thud. I flew away from his back and was about to fall on the glass when some two hands caught me.

I turned around and found jasper holding me. He ran to the entrance and left me near the door. "Go bella. You wanted to go right. Go" he said. I smiled at him and ran outside but then again someone caught me and ran outside. He became slow and at that time, I shouted. "Jasper I can go from here. You need not-"I couldn't complete my sentence because the person looking at me was Edward.

Plzzzzzzzzzzzzz review


	9. i said it

"edward" I said. He looked at me with pained eyes. "edward I –" I couldn't complete my sentence. His eyes were so pained. He put me down and came in front forcing me to go back. my back was now pressed on the tree. "tell me" he whispered. "what" I whispered back . his face came more front. I closed my eyes. "why you didn't tell me" he asked. "because-" he interrupted me. "open your eyes belle" he said starting to get annoyed. I slowly opened my eyes and found his face so near. "now you tell" he said. "edward don't" I said when he started to come near. "why" he asked. "because" I said. "because" he repeated. "because" I said and started to cry.

"no bella no" edward said and grabbed my waist and hugged me tightly. I cried in his chest just taking out all the pain from me. he pulled my face up to his and kissed me. I kissed him back. he pushed me towards the tree and kissed me. my hands tangled in his hair and he pulled me more close. After sometime we broke up because we thought that I needed to breathe. We left and I started to pant. "now will you please say me" he said. I nod my head.

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought that you didn't like me and I didn't want your past that is me to come in front of you," I said. He stared at me like I have murdered someone. "how could you think like that bella" he said angrily. I looked down. He took my face in his marble hands "I left you for your protection." He said. This definitely caught me off guard. "protection" I said angrily. He nod his head innocently. "I fell protected when I am near you" I said. "but I could kill you easily" he said. "I" I took a deep breath. "don't care" I said. "well I am not gone leave you again" he said. I looked at him. "never" I said. "ever" he replied.

I smiled. "lets go to volturi and pick others then we can go back to forks" he said. "sounds good to me" I said and climbed on his back. he smiled. "I love you bella" he said. "I love you too edward" I said. "I know" he said and smiled. Then he ran like a maniac.

**_Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review. sry for small chapter_**


	10. a hard decision

**hey guys thanks for adding my story in favourites and alerts but plzzzzz even review.**

* * *

"bella" edward said in my ears. "get up love" he said sounding really scared. I groaned and got up. I opened my eyes slowly and found Edwards face looking at me. "what happened" I asked him. I looked around and found that I was not in the volturi. I was near the lake of volturi. "what are we doing over here edward" I asked hi completely confused. He sighed and said "I thought you were dead or you got hurt because you were not moving. You were just… still" he said getting worried. I sighed, "I slept edward," I said. "I know," he said. "let sit by the lake for sometime" I said. "sure" he replied. We walked towards a big tree and sat under it. I sat on Edwards lap. "edward" I asked him. "hmm" he said. "you know what happens in movies when a couple sit by a tree" I said. "alone" I added. "hmm" he sighed. "its dangerous bella" edward said. "I know I was just trying" I said and groaned. He laughed.

"c'mon edward" I said. I was playing in the water for somewhat like half an hr and edward was just sitting there watching me. "no love you play" edward said. "Fine" I said. "if I fall in the water then it is your responsibility" I said angrily. In a second, he was by my side. He picked me up in his arms and took me away from the water. "Hey!" I shouted but he did not listen. He put me on the ground and sat beside me. "why you did that" I asked. "what if you drowned, that's why" he said and gave a brilliant smile. I smiled back immediately. "I love you edward" I said him for the second time. "I love you too love" he said. I crawled to him and sat on his lap.

"bella" he said. "yes" I asked. "you know what happens in movies when a couple sit near by and wet" he said and my eyes widened. "alone" he added. "umm.. I don't know" I said. "good cause I know" he said and kissed my neck. I shivered. "Eddie" I said, he laughed on my neck. "yes belly" he said. "hey I am bella not belly" I said. He rolled his eyes. "what happened bella" he said. "you said it was dangerous" I said. "I know it is" he said. "but at least we can try" he said kissing my cheek. "really" I said excited. He laughed at my excite ness "hmm" he said and laid me on the ground.

We entered the volturi hand in hand and a big grin plastered on my face. Edward came near my ear and whispered. "control your grin love or else I will lose my control again" he said. I looked at him. He winked at him and gave me his crooked smile. I blushed. "bella where were you?" a very worried aro asked me. I looked at edward. He gave me the signal to start. "aro I'm leaving the volturi." I said. He looked at me with wide eyes and then he smiled. Edward tensed around me. "you know edward what am I thinking right" aro asked edward. He looked at me with pain again in his eyes. "bella has to be converted into a vampire" aro shouted. I looked at him. "why" I asked him in a small. "because bella you are a human living in the volturi." Aro said. " I didn't want to live in the volturi. You people captured me and got me here" I started yelling. "but bella you ate the food of the volturi" aro said. "the food. I never ate volturi's food whereas I was food for others" I said. But I completely for got that edward was standing beside me. I looked at him. His eyes were more pained and they were soo dark that for a moment I got scared. "we cant help it" aro said

"edward" I said. We were now sitting in the private room. "edward" I said again. He looked at me. "bella we have no choice" he said. "I know" I said. "so" I asked. Alice sighed "you have to become a vampire" she said. I looked at edward and said "will you convert me" I asked. He looked at me. "I….I cant do this bella" he said. "please edward I want you to convert me not that stupid leech" I said. He smiled. "I will bella I will" he said

* * *

**Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz reveiw guys i really need you all to review. at least one review plzzzzzzzzzzz**


	11. all settled

**_hey guys it is the last chapter and i hope you all will like it._**

* * *

"Edward said that he will change me and he did. Three days exact three days I was crying in pain. Sometimes Edward used to also cry with me when I used to shout loudly. He was with me forever. He never left my side when I was becoming a vampire. Not even now. The happiest moment of our life was when I got to know that I was pregnant. "you are what" edward asked me. "I am pregnant," I said. He became still. "Edward are you alright" I said starting to get worried. "Bella I am sooooooooooooooooooo happy!" Edward shouted and picked me up in his arms. He helped me a lot during that time. I used to feel a lot better when he was near." I said looking at my 17-year-old daughter.

"do you like it rennesme" I asked. She smiled. "very much mom." She replied. "it's the best love story I have ever heard" she said. "nessie, bella where are you" edward called. "here" I shouted back. he looked at us and smiled. He walked towards us. "hey nessie" he said and ruffled her hair. "hey love" he said to me and kissed me on the cheek. "hey edward" I said. "what are you guys doing" he asked. "I was saying nessie our story" I said. Edward looked at me with a amused expression. "our story" he said. I smiled and nodded my head. Then we heard a horn of a car. We all turned around and found Jake waving at us from his new car.

"C'mon nessie" he said. Rennesme looked at me. I gave her a look to proceed. She smiled and ran to jake. "Jake if I find a single scratch on my daughters body I will-"he interrupted me "yeah yeah you will send edward to kill me I know" he said and rolled his eyes. Edward laughed silently. "Bye" rennesme waved at us. "Bye" Edward and I told in unison. I sighed. "one thing I love about being a vampire is that we will be young forever" I said smiling hugely. Edward smiled. " even I love it bella" he said. Suddenly my phone rang.

"hello" I said

"bella you are coming home in 5 minutes or else" alice said

"fine fine I am coming" I said

"alice" edward asked. I nod my head. "lets go" I said. "hmm" he said and picked me up in his arms. "edward put me down dirty boy" I said. Edward simply laughed. "nope" he said and kissed me. then he ran away to the cullens house.

* * *

**_i hope you all like the twist as bella is narrating the story to her daughter. i need reviews whether u liked the idea or not k_**

**_bye_**

**_edward cutie pie_**


End file.
